TITANIC
by DinaDearest
Summary: Sasuke subbed in for jack dawson and naruto subbed in for the leading lady and many more. the classic romance story. Titanic. Tragic and full of suspence. a pure thriller. SasuNaru and implied SaiNaru. i hope you enjoy the epic jounery that awaits.


A/N: **YES! ANTOHER STORY! A CLASSIC LOVE STORY CALLED!-…dun dun dun!- TITANIC!……I was watching it yesterday and I started to cry….then the plot bunnies came and hit me on the head thus breaking me from my crying and making me itch to write a sasunaru on it….**

Naruto:…..omg you're kidding…..how are you gunna work this out?

Kioku: oh you'll see!….just wait……juuuuusssstttt waaaiiiiittttt

**Sasuke: MUAHAHAHAAH I'M IN BOLD!**

Kioku:….sasuke stop that…

**Sasuke: NEVER!!!!**

Kioku: excuse me…..i have to go take sasuke off of BOLD……I'll be back in a bit….

Naruto: well…..what I do?

Sai:….you read dip-wad…..

Naruto:….Sai?

Sai: yeup….i'm supposed to be you're husband to be….

Naruto:…..WHAT?!….OH KIOKU!…….I'LL KILL YOU!

Sai: oh suck it up

Kitten:……oh you guys….kioku wouldn't break up the all mighty SasuNaru!

Naruto: YEA…WHAT SHE SAID!

Sai:….or would she:smirk:

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Hands being played were almost unbeatable. The poker face upon his brow was unraveling and unnerving. His slim fingers held the cards in a loose but firm manner and his stare never gave out.

A man with orangish hair played four cards….two were kings, one was a queen and the last a 9. The man sneered and coughed lightly "just try and beat that girlys"

Another with light auburn hair delt one king, a three, a four and a 6 "…well….how bout that?"

"you obviously don't know how to play " the stoic man with raven hair said "…he could beat you in a long shot"

A woman with blonde hair in two pigtails sighed along with two other men and said 'fold' quietly putting their hands down on the table, face down.

The auburn haired man frowned at the young boy and pointed at him " well why don't you show me you can do better!"

"sure" the pale figure showed them his hand "flush" he laid them down revealing a 10, jack, queen, king and the last was an ace.

"oh shoot!" the man yelled and stomped off to get his cup re-filled with beer.

The young man collected his winnings with a smirk.

"you have all the luck at gambling…when are you gunna let me win?" the blonde lady mumbled with a smile on her face.

"when you actually get good at it old woman" he retorted.

"ah sasuke…..you are something else" she laughed helping pack up his stuff.

"young man?" an old guy approached the table with a large smile "you won he held out three white tickets.

"huh?" he took them from the old geezer and looked at them "…they…they're tickets….to……." his eyes widened a fraction and looked at the old man who continued smiling at him.

"hey…let me…see……its….." the woman stuttered looking down at them.

"yes sir-ie!…….tickets to the titanic!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A blonde boy stepped out of a carriage with a pale man standing beside him. He had a smile on his face and wore a tux with a red handkerchief hanging from it "so darling…" he looked down at the blonde boy "…what do you think?" he smiled in a very fake manner.

"…I think…….i think it's suitable….." he responded pulling away from him and beginning to walk to the port bridge "….when did my father say he would be here?"

"…I think he said something about…later?" he smiled once again.

"what ever sai……" the blonde said once again flashing him a glare with blue eyes that could rival the sea itself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke walked down the street with a very uncharacteristic grin on his face. He couldn't help it…..he had just won a trip on the very first cruise of the titanic. this was amazing! Sasuke looked briefly at the tickets and noted that they were for the fiesta deck. What was he to do with the two extra tickets? Should he sell them for some extra cash? Nah.

He looked up to see to men waving at him, one with a smirk on his face and the other was laughing and grinning like an idiot. Neji and Kiba.

"hey Uchiha….whats with the stupid grin….you look like kibbles over here!" the one with long brown hair and pale lavender eyes said mockingly.

"yea you almo-hey!" the one with a short mass of brown hair and little triangle tattoos on his cheek said a little bit too loud.

"well…..as a matter o'fact……I just won….tickets!" he smirked waving them in their faces.

" oh really?" neji grabbed them "….these are for the titanic!" he said in awe looking down at them.

" I know" sasuke said smugly.

Kiba frowned "well…if they are….sorry to say…but you're going to miss yur boat" kiba gave him and apologetic look.

"what?" sasuke looked at him along with neji.

"yea….take a looki-see" kiba pointed to the time on the tickets and then to the large boat down the dock pulling the bridge up onto it.

"HOLY! I DON'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO GET MY CLOTHS!" sasuke dashed off though the mob of people on the deck with neji and kiba close behind him.

They pushed people out of the way and shoved through mobs crowding the dock "HEY!" kiba grabbed the railing of the boat "STOP!" he yelled as a man that had the bridge looked at him.

"what do you want sonny?" he asked harshly.

"stop the boat!" kiba yelled again "he has tickets!" he pointed to sasuke who had grabbed the boat as well.

"yes….but you don't!" he shoved kiba away and hauled sasuke on board.

"sasuke glared at the man and grabbed nejis shirt pulling him on board "I have their tickets!" he hissed reaching out for kiba who jumped for the boat…..and missed..

Sasuke held the back of kibas shirt tightly as he tried to pull him up "FOR GODS SAKE KIBA!….LOOSE SOME WEIGHT!" sasuke growled trying to bring the brown haired boy aboard.

Neji took hold of kibas arm and helped sasuke pull him up over the railing, and successfully onto them with a loud 'thud'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"naruto" a deep masculine voice called the young blond boys attention away from the commotion that was going on in the boarding area "….do you like it?" a man with deep red eyes and fiery hair asked as he approached the boy.

"yes father……its lovely" naruto said smiling as best as he could.

"good….because I have been told that sai will purpose to you on this very boat…….isn't that wonderful?" he demanded more than asked.

Narutos smile faltered slightly "yes…very lovely"

"darling!" a bitter sweet voice sounded from not to far away.

"…speak of the devil" naruto mumbled waving to sai as he came up with a lemonade in hand.

"here you are sweetheart….i thought you might be thirsty" he handed naruto the drink.

"….oh how kind off you" naruto rolled his eyes, taking the glass from him.

"alright…..i'll see you later…..i must go find my business parters and discuss dinner with them" sai kissed narutos cheek and walked away hapilly.

Naruto wiped his cheek and made a face of disscust, much to a sertain fathers dislike "naruto!"

Naruto attention quickly snapped to his father only to be struck "I swear child if you mess this up….you will not be forgiven……"

Naruto held his cheek and nodded numbly looking over to the boarding deck once more as yelling began to ominate from that area.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke lay on the ground. Face stuck in-between something that smelled rather unpleasant, and even more when a small 'phh' sound filled his ears. His face scrunched in discussed and he opened his mouth "KIBA YOU DOUCHE! YOU F'KING FARTED IN MY FACE!" he yelled hitting the person on top of him.

"I'M SORRY, MAN! I PASS GAS WHEN I'M NERVOUS OR WHEN I JUST HAD A NEAR DEATH EXPERIENCE!" Kiba protested trying to roll off of sasuke when he was only pushed back onto him more when neji pusedh back.

"KIBA!" sasuke yelled grabbing kiba and jerking him away slightly so he could breathe "YOU DON"T KNOW THE HALF OF A NEAR DEATH EXPERIENCE!" he quickly flung kiba to the side making him fly over the railing again.

Kiba squealed like a sissy little girl and neji came to his rescue.

Sasuke walked away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- -

Sasuke walked down the deck as kiba and neji caught up to him "hey!" kiba yelled grabbing sasukes shoulder and spinning him around "you just left me there to die!"

"yea well now I have the smell of you're ass permanently imbedded in my nose!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - --

Kioku:well…..there you have it….sorry it's so short!

Sasuke:….**Bold!**

Kioku: …..dammit sasuke

Naruto: …. Don't like my father!

Kioku:…..yur not suppose too!

Sasuke:…..**BOLD!**

Haku: I'm gunna be in this one! YAY!

Kioku YAY HAKU:glomps haku:

Kitten:…….hi

Haku/kioku: KITTEN:both glomp kitten:

Sasuke:……**BOOOOOOLLLLLLLLDDDDD**

Kioku: for fucks sake sasuke!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

like it?…hate?…LOVE it?……

tell me!….it won't be so funny in the later chapters….it's gunna be the basic story line of the titanic….i think you'll all be proud of me:3


End file.
